The Promise of a Friend
by fairywings81
Summary: Marcella,Kurama's four-year-old goddaughter is kidnapped while he's on a mission for the Spirit Detectives. (There is some Yaoi in the form of Kurama and Hiei,just to warn you)Completed (Chapter Ten is up)
1. The Promise of a Friend

(A/N:Well,everyone. I'm about to attempt what seems like the impossible to me. Writing an original YYH fic. I will warn you….I'm not completely knowledgeable about the whole anime, but since I'm doing something a little different, I think I can wing it. I hope you will not criticize too badly, and leave reviews with ideas to help.)

****

Chapter One-The Promise of a Friend

Kurama was a leader. He never liked following. He'd led his friends and family to the solitary island the village of the Kitsune lived on now. His breed were solitary creatures to begin with, but Kurama was more so a loner than most. He had one person that kept him company, and that was the girl-child Marcella, whom was his goddaughter. She was the daughter of his late childhood friend, Kuri, who'd died in the last war against looters. Kurama remembered his dying words. "Promise me,Kurama..Promise you will take care of my little Cella. She won't understand." 

"I promise. No harm will come to her in my care." He'd vowed, as his friend took his last breath. Kurama had then moved the two-year-old Marcella to his own den. He kept constant watch on her. He knew things about that child that no one else knew, and he knew because Kuri'd told him. The girl was half-human. Her mother, Arla had been mortal, and human. She'd died in childbirth, leaving Kuri to care for his baby daughter alone. Soon after that, Kuri moved her back to the kitsune village, against Kurama's advice. 

No one knew about her half blood, yet, and Kurama hoped it wouldn't be discovered. More so, hoped that Marcella would take after her father, and produce a tail, or ears. . Something to confirm that she could pass for a full-blooded Kitsune. 

At the age of four, Marcella had the same soulful brown eyes as her father. Her hair was a sea blue, and it was soft. Kurama guessed her mother's hair had been that color. This morning, she was curled up against the thoughtful Kurama, sucking her thumb, as she slept. The night before, she'd had a stomach ailment that Kuri's sister, Sita came to fix. She didn't like her aunt Sita at all, and Marcella got the impression the feelings were mutual. 

Kurama shifted himself, so that he could get up without waking the child. It was time for him to get up and do his rounds. I won't be long, he thought to himself, as he moved out of their den. He went around to check on everyone. Nearly every family had new cubs this spring, and their food supply was going down again. He would have to send some of their hunters to get more. "Hey, Sita. How's the bunch this morning?" 

"Fair, Kurama. How's my little niece?" 

"She's doing good. Sleeping still. She had a rough night last night, you know." Kurama watched as twin cubs, one with a tail, the other with ears, tussled with each other. "Careful, Sita. Those twins are going to be a handful." He chuckled, and moved on to the other dens. 

Most of them were just waking up. He moved stealthily, so as not to disturb them. He was only patrolling to make sure nothing fishy was going on. In the last few days, they'd been a few mild threats, but nothing serious. Still, it was Kurama's job to make sure nothing would happen to anyone. When he was certain that things were in order, he walked out of the gates towards the long river, where mail would be delivered to him. 

He was waiting patiently for a letter to arrive from the Spirit Detectives. As much as he enjoyed the island, Kurama missed out on adventures, and the SD had been pretty quiet lately. 

Sure enough when he got to the jetty, there was a package. Yusuke had signed it. "Yes!" Kurama opened the package, and four letters fell out. "Damn…must really miss me." Kurama grinned to himself, as he picked up the first letter, and began to read. 

It wasn't just that they missed him. They were asking for him to come back to work for them for a while. They were stuck on an assignment. By the time he got finished with the final letter, from Hiei, he was convinced. He had to go to work. 

However, his plans to just leave a note and go were deterred, once he remembered Marcella. "Damn…I can't go. Who's going to watch Marcella?" He sighed deeply, as he headed back towards the village. When he got back to their den, Marcella was already awake, and playing with her counting sticks. "Morning, Baby." He said, as he bent down to kiss her forehead. 

"Wook,Wama…I maked ten!" Marcella had never called him Daddy, because Kurama had never told her to. Instead, he'd taught her to call him Kurama, or Rama, as she mostly did. 

"Wow! Hey, that's really good,Cella!" He grinned broadly, sincerely impressed. He'd been trying to teach her how to count for months. It hadn't seemed to sink in, but now,he understood that she worked things out in her own time. Must be how humans work, he thought to himself in wonderment. "Listen, Cella…I have to go see some friends."

"Who dey?" She asked him, her brown eyes looking up at him. 

"People I work with sometimes. They need my help." Kurama watched her lower lip curve into a pout, and he hastened to add," I won't be gone long,Baby. I promise." He reached down, and picked her up. He realized how comfortable this was, and smiled to himself. Heh…the SDs will certainly be surprised to learn I'm playing the role of Daddy, Kurama thought, as he stroked her soft blue hair. 

"Can I goes too?" Marcella asked softly. 

"I…no, Cella. I don't think that's a good idea. I'm going to see if Zura will keep you for me." Kurama had truthfully been thinking about asking Sita, since she was the girl's only living relative on the kitsune side, but he knew Sita despised her, and Marcella hated Sita too, so the wise woman, Zuri was the next best choice. "Let's go talk to her, okay?" He carried Marcella on his back, which she loved, to Zura's den. "Zura, a word." 

The wise woman stepped out,and looked up at her leader. "What is it, Kurama?" 

"I've an important job for you, Zura. I want you to take care of my goddaughter for a little while." 

"I would love to take care of her,sir, but I've no room in my den for her. Why not ask Sita?" Zura was staring at the little girl, sympathetically. 

"I will not leave my child in her care, Zura. They've a mutual hate for each other." 

"Perhaps you can take her with you?" Zura asked, nervously. 

"I cannot." Kurama returned evenly. "Zura, I will now command you. Watch over my baby." He handed her over to the woman, and turned to go. 

"Kurama…." Zura let it drop, and carried the child into her den, with sigh. 

Kurama looked back at the woman's den. I promise, Cella. I'll be back before you know it. He grabbed his pre-packed bags, and left. He never guessed this would be the month of the Rouge Spirits. 


	2. At the Cafe Celicka

**Chapter Two-At the Café Celicka**

Kurama stood in front of his boyfriend, Hiei, as if he wasn't seeing him. It'd been too long that he'd been gone. "Hey…."

Hiei smiled. "Hey. It's been a long time." He led him into the main headquarters. "We were beginning to think you weren't going to show up." 

"Well…I had other matters of importance to tend to before I was able to get away." 

"Oh?" Hiei didn't question him any farther though. He knew Kurama would explain when he was ready. "Wait until you see your assignment. Koenma has you paired with Yusuke this time." 

Kurama groaned. "Aww man. Just my luck. I thought he was going to give me a different partner. " 

Hiei laughed,and hugged him gently. "I told Koenma you would react like this." 

"Well,all I have to say is Yusuke better stay out of my way, if he doesn't wanna get hit like he did last time." Kurama muttered as they walked into the control room. "Hey guys!" He smiled brightly at everyone. 

"Hey,Kurama. You don't look any worse for wear with all the leadership you've had to produce." Botan smiled at him. "So,I hear you're going out on the streets with Yusuke. Thrilling, eh?" 

"Oh, I'm so excited." Kurama retorted sarcastically. "Where is the kid anyway?" 

"Out with Kuwabara. " Koenma replied from his favorite chair by the bay window. "Your mission isn't until tonight." He tossed the file across the desk to Kurama. "It's a nightclub. Café Celicka. A hotbed for spiritual vampires. Two nasty ones have been released. Sherva and Jolie. They're brother and sister. They're quite a vile pair." 

Kurama nodded, as he read over the file. "How are we supposed to catch them?" 

"That's what you and Yusuke have to find out. Don't capture them tonight. Just observe them. " Koenma advised. 

Kurama nodded in dismay. "Listen….I can't stay gone too long this time, Koenma." 

"How come? I thought you wanted to get off of the island?" Hiei asked, staring at his mate curiously. 

"Well…I do..did…but I can't stay long, because…because of my goddaughter." 

"Your what?!" They all stared at him.

"Marcella. My baby goddaughter." Kurama repeated quietly. "She was the daughter of my friend Kuri. He died two years ago. I've been raising her ever since." 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hiei looked hurt. He would've helped Kurama with the baby if he'd told him. 

"I didn't want to add to your work load, Hiei. I'm sorry…" Kurama smiled at him. "She knows about you though." 

"Does she?" Hiei smiled slightly. "Well, we'll try not to keep you away from her too long then. If you'd told us, we wouldn't have given you the assignment we did last time. You could've died." He frowned now. "Why didn't you bring her with you?" 

"She doesn't know this world. She's half-human, but she's been raised a kitsune from the very beginning. I just didn't think it would be safe for her." Kurama answered softly. "She's developing slowly for a child with kitsune blood. Most kitsune cubs her age have control over their shape shifting by now." 

"Well, you said she was half-human. Maybe that's the explanation." Hiei pointed out, as he got up to get a drink. " Want a drink?" He looked at Kurama. 

"Got any iced tea?" The red-head asked. He had become quite fond of the cold beverage. 

"We restocked, just for you. " Botan grinned. 

"Then, yes, I think I will. Then I'm going to the training room for a while, until Yusuke comes back. " Kurama nodded to himself. Yes, he could do with a little practice with the rose whip. It's been too long,Kurama…you really should see about staying on for a while. He thought to himself. Yes,his sensible side argued, but I can't count on Zuri for that long. She's getting too old to tag along after Marcella. He sighed. Maybe he should've brought her. He suddenly had a very bad feeling. There was nothing to do about it now.

Later on, as Kurama was wrapping up his practice, Yusuke showed up, looking a little frazzled. When Kurama asked what was wrong, the boy replied that he'd run into the Spiritual Vampires. "Man those suckers were ugly!" 

"Are they unbeatable?" Kurama asked him.

"Well, my spirit guns didn't do any damage, that's for sure. We've got a long night ahead of us." 

Kurama let out a long sigh. He'd been hoping that Yusuke would say he'd destroyed them already, so he could go home. The uneasy feeling he'd had about the island was growing. "Well, Koenma gave me the name of their hideout. It's a nightclub. You ready to go party?" 

"I suppose I'd better be." Yusuke looked, and sounded exhausted. "Do you think you could take Hiei with you instead, Kurama? I'm just so tired right now."

Kurama had been hoping for that, even though he wished it was under natural circumstances. "Sure." He went to get his partner, with a smile. "Oh Hiei! We're going to a party!"

"Cool! I'll be right there, Baby." Hiei came out a minute later, ready to go to work. "Come on. We've gotta get them tonight. To hell with what Koenma said. You gotta get home to your baby." 

That's why I love him. Kurama reminded himself. Hiei always thinks about me first. He wasn't like that with everyone. "Alright." He tucked whip and the wheel inside his belt loops, and they headed out. 

The night sky was clear, with a few stars beginning to peek out, when the two got to the club. The Café Celicka stood on a large city hill, and was already jumping with activity. It was a large, plain looking building on the outside, and Kurama hoped it would be a little more exciting on the inside. 

"Certianly looks like a normal nightclub, doesn't it, Kurama?" Hiei asked him. 

"Yes,but I learned a long time ago, Looks can be deceiving. We must stay on our guard. " 

"Of course." Hiei tugged him close, holding him. "You be careful in here. Last thing you need is to get hurt, when you've got a baby waiting for you at home,and one that'll worry himself into a stew." The second person he meant, was, of course, himself. Hiei worried about Kurama lately. 

"Don't worry about me, Sweetheart. We'll have these uglies down before they know what's coming. " Kurama kissed Hiei, before they made their way into the club. "Let's each take a level for a while. We'll meet back in an hour, if we don't find anything." 

Before Hiei could object, the kitsune was disappearing on the dance floor. Hiei watched Kurama, before he went to the bar,and got himself a Corona. "He's trying to prove himself again. I told him not to do that shit." Hiei muttered to himself. 

A brunette girl in her twenties looked over at him. "Is that your brother? He's hot." 

Hiei felt a tinge of jealousy over that comment. He answered her question coldly. "He's my boyfriend." The girl gave him an indignant snort, before returning to her margarita. 

Hiei went back to scanning the crowds. So far, no vampires to be seen. He was just beginning to get into the music, when something caught his attention, from the corner of his eye. He turned his head quickly, as two children dashed out of his line of sight. "What the hell…. Didn't the bouncer see them?" He muttered, as he got up. He first looked to find out where Kurama was. He had a feeling about those children. He went to where he'd last seen them, and stopped. They seemed to have vanished into the wall, but Hiei's third eye knew better. There was a hidden staircase. He could feel it. He felt other things too, as he looked around. The bouncer had tried to stop them, but had been rendered useless. These children were the vampires!


	3. Into the Nest

****

Chapter Three-Into The Nest

Hiei stared at the wall for a few more minutes, thinking. "Damn. This is going to take a lot of convincing on my part." He turned and made his way through the throng of dancers. "Kurama!" 

Kurama was knocking back another Corona at the bar. "Over here,Honey." He waved his boyfriend over. "What's the scenario?" 

"Well, the spiritual vampires….they're children." Hiei ordered himself a coke. 

"Children? Are you sure?" Kurama looked at his mate skeptically. 

"Quite." Hiei nodded. "I saw them go into a wall." 

"A wall? How are we supposed to get in after them?" Kurama finished off the bottle. "Man this is going down nice. I better not have another one." 

"I agree. We need to figure out how to get to the hidden staircase." Hiei pulled Kurama to his feet. "I think we're done for the night, so let's just go home." 

"Okay." Kurama smiled. "I saw that chick over there hitting on you…." 

Hiei snorted. "Actually, she was hitting on you,Love." He led the way out of the club. "I told her you wouldn't be interested."

"Thanks. I still haven't figured out how to talk to girls…well, except for the women of my group, and little Marcella." Kurama smiled at his mate. 

"Eh…you'll figure it out. Let's get some Baskin Robbins before we get home." 

Hiei's strange attraction to ice cream still baffled Kurama, but the kitsune acquiesced. "I wonder if Marcella will ever be able to taste ice cream. I've seen human children eat it before. They seem to like it a lot." 

"Most humans do, unless they're allergic to milk products." Hiei explained. "If her mother was human, she might." Hiei studied Kurama. "She's a handful for you, isn't she, Baby? You should bring her here for a while. You two are welcome to stay at the manor. You know that." 

"I know, Hiei, I know. It's just…I don't know how she'd behave here. Things are a lot different here. There are rules." Kurama looked at Hiei. "I mean…there on the island, she's free to romp. She loves it." 

"Just like you do." Hiei concluded, as he walked into the ice cream shop. "Kurama, eventually, she's going to start asking questions. Especially if she takes more after her mother than Kuri." He paused, looking over the ice cream flavors. "You should introduce her to her mother's world. I'm sure Kuri would do the same." 

Kurama nodded. "After we're done with this mission, that's exactly what I'll do. I'll bring her back." He ordered himself a vanilla milkshake. "Come on. We'd better report in." 

Back at home, Zuri was having her own problems. The baby kitsune that Kurama had left in her charge refused to stay in her den. She wanted to sleep in her own bed. As a rebellion to not getting her way, the young girl wandered off constantly, often to the river, or the cookery hut, where she constantly was in the way. Zuri was also under a lot of strain from other matters. Scavengers had been sighted in the ocean again. This couldn't be a good thing. The last time looters had appeared, they had killed the majority of the villagers. She only hoped that Kurama would finish any business he was dealing with before they reached the shores. She didn't have much hope for that. She watched Marcella play in the stream, pretending to catch fish. "Come on,Marcella. We've got cleaning to do." 

The little girl looked up at Zuri. "I no wanna. I wanna pways heres." She pointed to Sita, who was across the stream. "Her tan watch mes." 

The wisewoman sighed. "Alright…." She looked up at Sita. "Keep an eye on her, will you?" 

"Sure." Sita replied plainly, as she tugged her twins apart. "Enough you guys." The younger woman looked over at her niece with a great dislike. She was so unlike her father, Sita wondered if she was even a kitsune at all. "Come here, Marcella. Auntie's got a surprise for you." 

Marcella regarded her aunt cautiously. She was little, but not stupid. Everyone knew that Sita blamed the child for her brother's death, even though she'd been no where near the fight that took Kuri's life. Or maybe it was the simple fact that Marcella was so unusual. She didn't have ears, or a tail like the others her age. Whatever the reason, the child knew Sita hated her, and was bound to do anything to rid herself of the girl. "No fanks." She went back to playing in the stream, without realizing that she was drifting from the boundaries set by the village elders. 

. 

"Children, eh? Well, that should be interesting to deal with." Yusuke looked over at Hiei. "Was there a lot of action there?" 

"Too much. Kurama and I decided we were going to go back after closing time to scout out that staircase." Hiei looked over at Koenma. "With your permission of course." 

"A wonderful idea. The sooner we get those two out of the way, the sooner some of us can return to more important matters. " At the last words, the boss turned to Kurama, who seemed to be unaware of any discussions going on. "Kurama? Are you okay?" 

"Oh. Yeah. I was just thinking about little Cella. She's going to be so thrilled to hear she's coming back here with me." Kurama smiled at Koenma. "I appreciate the gesture." 

"Oh it's not trouble at all. Maybe having a child here will lighten us all up." Koenma now turned his gaze to Yusuke. "I want you to go with Hiei and Kurama as back up. That is, if you're rested enough." 

"I'm rested." Yusuke looked over at Kurama. "Is it okay with you, Kurama?" 

"I'd rather you did. That way, if need be, I can get out of harm's way." The demon responded. "Somehow, I don't think my whip or wheel are going to be all that useful though." 

"Maybe you should stay,Love." Hiei spoke up softly. 

"Well….." Kurama looked down at Hiei. "I really don't want to…"

"Aw, come on! We can beat these children, Kurama. We should all go." Yusuke patted his arm. "We're going to do this together. Besides, that whip of yours could come in handy." 

"You're on." Kurama went into the kitchen to get a refill of ice tea. "I'm going to lie down for a while. I'm exhausted." 

"Good idea. We'll wake you up a little later." Hiei said to him as the fox demon headed upstairs to his room.

"Okay." The door closed a minute later. 

"Look there, Connan. One of their young ones got away." Senara pointed out the four-year-old. 

"She probably knows the way back to the village. Let's grab her." Senara's older brother approached the child. "Hello there,Little One." 

"Who's you?" Marcella blinked up at him. 

"I'm Connan. I used to live in your village..but now I'm lost…." Connan smiled at her kindly. 

"I tan cake you theres." Marcella said softly. "Her toos?" She pointed behind them at Senara. 

"Yeah. Wait here a minute okay?" Connan walked over to his sister. "She's perfect hostage material, especially for Kurama, that slime ball…" 

"Alright, alright…as long as we don't hurt her." Senara said softly. "We'll let her lead us there, then I'll snatch her." She looked at the small child, who was playing by the stream again. "She's cute." 

"Yeah…whatever. She's our ticket to destroying Kurama once and for all." Connan led them back to her. "Well now,Marcella. Are you ready to take us back?" 

"Uh huh. Dis way!" The little girl dashed off. 

"She's got a lot of energy….." Senara breathed, as she tried to keep up.

"Yeah. I know…" Her brother caught up to Marcella as they reached the gates. "Ah ha! Now I remember this place….." Connan's smile twisted into an evil leer. "And now,I will destroy it." He grabbed Marcella by the arm, and passed her to Senara. "Back to camp with her!" 

"NO! Wet me gos!!!!" Marcella struggled fearfully. "Zuwi!!! Tita!!!" 

"Now now…." Senara covered the girl's mouth with a gloved hand. "We're not going to hurt you." She watched as their army of beasts and demons ran into the camp. "We just wanna talk to Kurama, and you're the only one who he'll listen to." She headed away from the village, and into a canoe.

"Okay,Yusuke. Blast it!" Hiei called out. He,Kurama and Yusuke had gone back to Café Celicka to look into the vampire matter closer. 

"You got it!" In a few minutes, the wall was dismantled. "There ya go Hiei." 

"Thank you. Thank you very much." The fire apparition shook the dust out of his hair. "There." He pointed to the staircase. "Let's go." 

Kurama smiled. "We better not rush into this, Hiei. We don't know if they're the only vampires." 

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Yusuke followed Hiei into the wall, and up the staircase. 

When he reached the top of the stairs, Hiei gasped. "It's like a child's playroom up here." When his two companions reached him, he looked over. "Someone's been using this place to entertain their children…" 

"Maybe it was the other vampires I ran into." Yusuke mused. 

"This playroom is off limits to your kind." A soft voice spoke up.

"Who's there?" Kurama pulled out his rose whip. 

"I am Alyson. My children play in this room." A woman dressed all in white appeared before the trio. 

"Your children? They are spiritual vampires." Hiei spoke up. 

"I am aware of what they are, but they are not dead." Alyson remarked. "They have been likened to mutants." 

"Mutants? Lady, you've been reading too many X-men comics." Yusuke said. "They've killed thousands of innocents in this club." 

"They do not mean anything by it." Alyson insisted. "They've never hurt anyone on purpose." 

"Yet, they continue to do so." Kurama said. "Let us speak to them then, if they are truly harmless." 

"As you wish. There is only one thing I ask." Alyson turned towards another door. "Do not assume they are pure evil." She led the group through the door. "They built this club over the ruins of our mansion. The club owner is letting me stay on as a border, if I can do bar tending. Everyone wants my children. They really don't mean to cause any harm." 

Hiei,Kurama and Yusuke exchanged looks. This was certainly not what they'd expected to happen. If the children were innocent, they certainly couldn't kill them. 

"Sherva….come on out, Honey. These people won't hurt you." Alyson purred softly. 

The girl from the club appeared. "Hi…." She spoke up shyly. 

"Jolie is sleeping. She's sick." Alyson told the three guys. To Sherva, she said. "These boys want to know how all those people died." 

"It's by touch. My sister and me have the same dangerous power as Rouge from X-men. Do you know X-men?" She asked Kurama slowly,feeling silly. 

"Well, no…..but Yusuke does." Kurama looked at Yusuke. "How does Rouge deal with that?" 

Yusuke, totally bewildered, smiled a little. "She wore gloves. Do you and your sister have gloves?" He looked down at Sherva. 

"Yes. We have gloves." She looked up at her mother. "Our problem is solved." 

"Good. You must never take them off, lest the killing start all over again. " Kurama told the child. "We must go now." He turned, and Hiei and Yusuke followed. 

Kurama sat on the porch later that day. "I'm glad that's over. Now I can go home, and get my baby." 

"Yes. Don't forget to bring her back here now. Yukina won't let you live it down if you forget." Hiei laughed softly. 

"I won't. Besides, I want her Uncle Hiei to take her out for ice cream." He grinned at him. "Who better?" 

Hiei grunted. "You're coming too. I'm not so sure I'll be good with her." 

"You'll do fine." Kurama assured him. "She'll love you." With that, Kurama left to pack for his return to Kitsune Isle. If all went well, he would be reunited with is little baby soon. 


	4. Kurama's Return

****

Chapter Four-Kurama's Return

"You're going to love her. She's so cute." Kurama boasted, as he and Hiei packed their boat. 

"I'm sure we'll get along fine. I love her godfather,don't I?" Hiei allowed a small smile. 

"Yes, you do." Kurama replied, as he took his seat at the motor's side. "I can't wait to get home to her." 

"I bet you can't." The fire apparition set the last of their supplies down beside them, and settled into the boat beside his mate. 

As the boat headed towards the middle of the sea, Kurama began to explain the different things he though Hiei ought to be aware of while they were on the island. The most important of those things was for him to stick with Kurama. "Generally, my village doesn't take kindly to new people. But if you stay with me, they won't bother you. Oh, and on the island, I'm sometimes called Youko as well. That shouldn't surprise you though." 

Hiei nodded silently. Kurama certainly had changed since the Dark Tournament ended. Or was it that he'd just begun to be his true self? Hiei wasn't sure which. Kurama had always had a gentle soul, unless his own life was in danger. Even the first time they'd worked together, Hiei realized that Kurama's reasons for even joining him and his partner Gouki, were his own, and no one else's. By the time Hiei had been released from Koenma's prison, Kurama had left to begin this kitsune youkai colony of his. "Is there a chance we'll run into trouble on this island of yours?" 

"Mostly likely not. The Isle is secure." Kurama replied. "We had three new cubs born this Spring. They're all so adorable." 

"Interesting." Hiei replied softly. Maybe Kurama was longing for a family. This was something sad about the way he described the new cubs. "Kurama….do you….want a family?

"Doesn't everyone? I have a family. My village is my family. And little Marcella. And you and the Spirit Detectives too." 

"You know what I meant. Little cubs of your own. Marcella is your best friend's child. Don't you want a child of your own?" 

"Sure. But I'm not unhappy with what I have…." Kurama pulled the boat to a sudden stop, standing up. "Look at that!" 

Hiei was at his side swiftly. "Is that your island,Love?" 

"Yes! Come on!" He put the boat to it's highest speed, and pleaded for it to go faster yet. "Something's gone wrong!" 

"Look at all that smoke!" Hiei hopped out of the boat, and looked at Kurama. "I wonder what's happened!" 

****

"I don't know, but we're not waiting to find out." With that,Kurama, followed by Hiei, jumped overboard, and swam to shore. When they got to shore,Kurama shook himself off, and ran for the village. His eyes widened when he saw all the damage. "W-what happened here?!" He started looking for someone to tell him the cause of the mass destruction. 

"Most of these people are dead, Kurama." Hiei said softly. He could see the sorrow in his lover's eyes, and wanted more than anything to make things right for him again. 

"Marcellla….oh god…where is Marcella?!" Kurama frantically began tearing into the wrecked huts, and ashes. "Marcella!! Where are you?!" 

"She's not here." A soft voice spoke up. 

"Zuri!" Kurama rushed to the old woman. "Where is she?!"

"They took her. The demons who did this took her away. I tried to stop them….but I wasn't close by enough." 

"Why would they steal a little girl?" Kurama's eyes were lit with anger. "Which way did they go, Zuri?" 

"I…I'm not sure,Kurama. She was crying and screaming….she was so scared….." Those were the last words the old wise woman spoke. 

"Damn it!" Kurama brushed away his tears of anger. "I should've been here! I've failed Kuri!" 

"Oh get up! You haven't failed unless you stop looking for her!" Hiei snapped. "Were you,or were you not once a great Fox-demon? Use it to your advantage." 

Kurama stared up at Hiei for a long moment. "You're right. But what the hell do I have to go on?! These people didn't leave a clue as to who they were!" 

"I know you don't want to, but it might be best to come back to headquarters with me." 

"No! Hiei,I won't leave without Marcella!" 

"You can't very well go after them half cocked!" Hiei softened his voice,which he only did around Kurama. "Baby,I know you love her, but it won't do her any good if you get killed because you weren't prepared." He put a hand out to Kurama. "Come. Let's go back. Perhaps the others will have some ideas how to locate these creeps." 

Kurama allowed himself to be led out of the village, and watched as Hiei summoned the boat with his telekinetic ability. "I hope they won't hurt her…she's only a baby, Hiei….an innocent baby…." 

"I know,Kurama. I know." Hiei took over steering this time, as they headed home. 


	5. Gouki's Brother

****

Chapter Five-Gouki's Brother

"Oh my God….Kurama,I am so sorry.." Botan sympathized,when she heard what had happened. She knew the apology wouldn't get Kurama's goddaughter back, but it couldn't really hurt things.

"I don't understand it! Who would hate me so much to take away something so precious to me?" 

"Perhaps an old adversary." Hiei suggested, his arm on Kurama's shoulder. "I can't imagine you having any adversaries though." 

"Not in this form at least. I had quite a number of them in my demonic days though. So many years have passed though. I can't believe they would still be alive." 

"Well, whoever they are, they're going to pay for this!" Yusuke interrupted. "No one messes with our family." He, of course, was referring to the spirit detectives. Kurama might not dwell with them anymore, but he was still a big part of them. 

"I appreciate the sentiment, Yusuke, but we can't even think about gaining revenge until we find out exactly where they are." Kurama stood up restlessly. "I can't stand just sitting around here. I want my baby back, now!" 

"Please, Kurama. Getting yourself all worked about this won't help in the least. Let's just focus on finding her. I promise to let you kill whoever it was after that." Hiei soothed. "Now, I think I can help, but it's going to take a little while. Do you have anything on you that I can use to focus on Marcella?" 

"Let me see…I don't think so…" Kurama searched his pockets. "Wait. This." He pulled out a thick red cord. "It was in my den. "

"What did she use it for? To strangle you?" Kuwabara asked. 

"No,fool. It was obviously used to put her hair up." Hiei took the cord, and went upstairs. "Do not disturb me." 

"Give the girl some food! You said you weren't going to hurt her." Senara scowled at her brother. 

"She won't die of not eating a couple of meals, Senara. In case you haven't noticed, we're short on food as it is." Connan grumbled. "Where is Razul? I thought he would be here by now." 

"He said he needed his own food. I don't think he eats the same way we do." Senara touched the little girl's shoulder soothingly. "It's going to be alright. We don't want you. We want Kurama."

"I want Kurama.You two are going to guard the brat." Razul growled as he returned. "Such a little thing she is too. She'll make a perfect dinner for me after all this done." 

That set Marcella into tears. "N-no…."

"Shut up." Razul snarled. "Put her somewhere safe. It's time to send our warning to Kurama." 

Senara scooped the girl up,and set her in the net she'd fashioned, hoisting it into a high tree. "Now stay quiet, and no one will hurt you." She returned to her master. "Why are we going after him again?" 

"Dolt. He betrayed my brother Gouki, and let Koenma's twits kill him." Razul was putting together a spell for the summoning. "I will tell him if he finds me and fights me,then he will receive his child back. If he wins, that is." Razul blew his powder into the wind. "Now, we wait." He looked over at their captive,an awful smirk on his face. "The next time you see your Daddy,he'll be dead. Oh no, don't worry. I'll make sure it quick and painful." 

Senara gave Razul a nasty look at his back. This wasn't right. The girl was an innocent. A pawn. Senara had to help her escape from Razul's cruelty,before it was too late. How? The only way she could see herself doing was to betray him. She knew for a fact why Kurama had bailed, and it was a noble reason. Unlike her brother,Senara did have a heart. "Don't worry, little one. He will not hurt you. I swear on my blood." Senara whispered to herself.

****


	6. The Rescue Mission Begins

****

Chapter Six-The Rescue Mission Begins

Hiei didn't emerge from his room until much later that night. When he went downstairs, only Kurama was in the living room. "Hey…how are holding up?"

Kurama jumped a mile. "Geez,Hiei!"

"Not very well I see. I believe I've found Marcella. You're not going to believe who has her." Hiei crossed the room to sit in front of his mate. 

"Who?" Kurama asked, his eyes expressing great sorrow. 

"Appearently, he's Gouki's brother." 

Kurama's mouth dropped open now. "How's that possible?" 

"Someone else wasn't happy about you betraying us." Hiei said softly. "It got his brother killed." 

"Shouldn't he be taking his revenge out on Yusuke?" Kurama mused, standing up. The kitsune youkai paced slowly. "So, where is she?" 

"The exact location isn't really clear,but it's somewhere in the mountains." Hiei stood up now, and touched Kurama's arm. "We'll get her back. I swear to you on my life, you will have Marcella again." 

"That's a nice thought…but there are thousands of mountains around here, Hiei. How do we know which one they have her in?" 

"It's simple, really. He's probably heading to his homeland. Gouki is from the westlands." Hiei concluded. "But it's going to take more than us to get her back. I think we'll need to ask Yusuke for help." 

"Is that wise? He could barely take Gouki down, and he was the only one. We're talking about a whole village like him." Kurama looked around. 

"I hate to admit it, but Yusuke might come in handy, as well as his foolish friend Kuwabara. " 

"All right. I'll ask them. What are you going to do?" Kurama asked him. 

"I'm going to relax, and work on some new techniques. "Hiei headed down to the basement dojo, while Kurama headed out of the main house to see Koenma. It would be up to him to spare his best spirit detective. 

"I don't see why not. You've done a lot for Yusuke. I really hope you find her, Kurama." Koenma said. Kurama had explained the whole situation to the toddler ruler. "Is there any else I can help you with?" 

"Perhaps. I was wondering if you had any devices that would speed our journey. Something that will tell us exactly where Marcella is being held." 

"Let me see…" Koenma stood up on his desk, and pushed the intercom. "Botan, would you come here for a minute?" 

"Yes, Koenma sir." Botan's ever-cheerful voice came back from the speaker. 

When Botan appeared, Koenma gestured for her to sit. "Hiei found Marcella."

"That's wonderful!" Botan beamed at Kurama. 

"There's a problem though. The only thing he could come up with was she was in the mountains." Koenma continued. "We need a device that will tell them exactly where Marcella is." 

"Hmmm…." Botan thought for a long moment. "Well….we could do this a very simple way. We could use the Forlorn Hope for that. It is a glass…" 

"Are you insane? My father would flip!" Koenma chided. "However. You did give a good idea. We can use a mirror to see her." 

Kurama perked up. "That would relieve me of some sorrow. I'm so worried about her." 

"As well you should be. Razul is much more dangerous than Gouki. Let's see how she's faring." Koenma waved a hand in front of his desk mirror. "There she is. Oh my, she is so little…." 

Kurama took the mirror, and touched the glass surface, caressing Marcella's cheek gently. The child was being carried in a net. She was dirty, and crying. "Oh baby….Kurama's coming. Hang in there." He gave the mirror back to Koenma, wiping his own tears. "We've got to get her back! We just have to!"

"You're in luck. I know where that place is." Botan spoke up now. "Let me come with you boys as a guide." 

"Very well. We have to alert Yusuke and Kuwabara. I'll go back to the mansion, and brief Hiei." 

"All right. We'll meet there in twenty minutes. There's no time to lose." Botan left Koenma's palace to find Yusuke and Kuwabara. 

Twenty minutes later, the whole team was assembled in front of the mansion. Each of them were eager for a piece of Gouki's brother. Botan had brought provisions, in case they were lost or had to camp. "All right, everyone. Follow me." 

"I really hope she knows what she's doing." Hiei muttered to himself, as he walked with Kurama.

"Don't worry. I trust her." Kurama replied, even though he was aware Hiei hadn't been talking to anyone. 

Hiei merely gave him one his mistrusting looks, and walked on. 

"Hey, Botan. How far away is this place?" Yusuke asked suddenly. 

"One hundred fifty miles. It will take approximately two weeks to get there." 

"TWO WEEKS?! She could be dead by then!" Yusuke exploded now. "Isn't there another way?!" 

"Well, yes, but it's most treacherous. It requires us to go through four different deadly swamps, and a rainforest. We'd get there in a week." Botan faced the group. "Well, which way are we going, then?" 

They all exchanged nods. Then Kurama spoke up. "We'll take the swamps." 

Botan nodded, and turned them all West. "Let's go get us a baby back." 


	7. Senara's Betrayal and An Unexpected Reu...

****

Chapter Seven- Senara's Betrayal and an Unexpected Reunion

The fifth day after little Marcella's kidnapping, Senara decided it would take drastic measures to save the young hanyou (half-demon) from the cruel death her master had for her. Connan barely paid attention to either of them since they arrived to the second checkpoint. This would've been an opportune time to assist the child's godfather to her location. As luck would have it, Senara and Connan had been put in charge of the baby. This worked to her advantage. She always watched Marcella during the day,but that night, she could swiftly find Kurama, and lead him to her. From there, Kurama would be on his own to defeat Razul. At least Senara would be relieved of some of her guilt. So, all there was now was to wait. 

"This is strange. I feel like we've been here before." Botan stopped the group the second day, in the middle of the Wahailin Swamp. 

"That is because we have." Hiei replied coldly. "Perhaps you should let me lead for a while." 

"I know where I'm going! The fog distracted me,that's all!" Botan gave Hiei a defensive Look. "Now if you'll just give me a minute, I'll get us back on the right course." 

"Hey,Botan, we don't' have a minute to lose." Yusuke reminded his assistant. 

"I'm well aware of that, Yusuke! But we can't get to her, if we go the wrong way." Botan's voice was chilly, as she was getting rather frazzled. 

The four boys looked at each other, and shrugged. They were quite used to Botan getting a little turned around. Kurama, most of all, wished however that she's chosen another time to do this to them. His baby's life was on the line. "Botan, I don't mean to rush you, but if we don't get moving soon, this rescue mission will become pointless." He said quietly. 

"I'm really sorry, Kurama. I'm trying my best." Botan apologized. The coldness that had been creeping into her voice was replaced with honest sympathy. She bent over the map a minute longer. "Ah ha! I think I've got it." 

"Great. These Mesquitoes are really enjoying my flesh." Kuwabara said finally. 

"Well, they're going to be enjoying a whole lot more of it. We're more than four miles to the next dry shore." Botan remarked. "We should be getting there by dark." 

Again, the four boys looked at each other, and Yusuke snorted. "You're worse than my mother when it comes to directions." He remarked, avoiding a smack by Botan. He chuckled to himself, as the group continued on their way. 

By the time nightfall came, Senara had put her plan into effect. She'd told Razul she was going to watch for the girl's godfather. To prepare Marcella for a night with Connan, she'd given her a sleeping draught. As long as the girl wasn't whimpering or sniveling, Connan wouldn't have any reason to whip her. "I'll bring your Kurama to you as soon as I can, Little One." She reached into the net, and touched her cheek gently. " Don't cry." Senara stood up, and began to walk out of the village, grabbing her hidden pack on the way. This was the most traitorous thing she'd done since Gouki's death. But it could not be helped. An innocent child would die if she didn't fix the mess she helped to cause. 

When she was safely out of the village, Senara pulled out her seeing mirror. She needed to find Kurama fast. "The Wahailin Swamp. Right. They're going to be here in four days. That's too late. Razul only gave them three." She picked up her pack again, and began to run towards the swamp. She needed to get to them, and take them a shorter route. 

"Gah! Stupid bugs! Go bite Hiei!" Kuwabara moaned, as he swatted at the insects. 

"They'd be foolish to come after me right now." Hiei said in an undertone. He was concentrating his energy on a fire tunnel he planned to use on Razul. Kurama would not be alone in this fight. Not this time. For too long, the redhead had fought alone, and lived alone. Even with all his kin, Hiei knew Kurama's heart was discontent with lonliness. "Damn!" He pulled his hand out, glaring at the tunnel. He'd allowed his heart to distract him from his work, again. 

"Hiei! Are you alright?" Kurama looked over at him. 

"Fine." The fire apparition looked at Kurama. "Just lost focus, is all." 

Kurama nodded, and returned to the firelight. Oh Cella…I should've never left you. I knew people were coming…I should've taken you with me! With those final thoughts, the fox demon curled up near Hiei, and attempted to sleep. 

Senara reached the group of travelers before sunrise. She stayed hidden behind a tree while they prepared to leave. Kurama was not the only one she recognized to her surprise. Her sister Botan was among them! She hadn't seen her little sister Botan since they were really little. But there she was. And she was fine. It was all Senara could do to not go running to her. She observed them for a long time, before stepping out. "Wait. You're never going to get to her in time if you go that way." 

"Who are you?" Botan squinted in the dawn light. 

"Don't you recognize your own family,Tannie?" Senara dared to use Botan's childhood nickname. 

"Senara?" Botan went weak, and Yusuke grabbed her. "It can't be….you were killed…." 

"Wounded only. I thought you dead as well." Senara came closer. "Look at how you've grown…." Senara stared at her little sister, in utter disbelief. "How did you escape from those barbarians?" 

"King Yama rescued me, believe it or not. I've been serving him and Koenma-sama ever since." Botan was staring at her elder sister as well. "And you?"

Senara frowned now, looking down at her feet. "I've….I've become less than honorable for our family name." She whispered. "I'm sort of…..I work for Razul." She looked up at Botan. "Or, at least, I used to. I came to find you, and take you to Marcella." 

"How can we trust you? Was it you who stole her from her home? You who killed all she knew?" Hiei stepped forward, feeling the anger rising in him.

"Yes, I do admit that I was the one who snatched her, but I have nothing to do with the deaths in the village itself. I regret taking her. That is why I've come to get you now, before it is too late." She was not asking for forgiveness, it was plain to see. 

"Then take us to her, and you'd better not be lying, or I'll kill you faster than you'll realize." Hiei threatened softly. 

Botan opened her mouth to protest at Hiei's manners, but instead, she turned to Senara. "You heard him, Sister. Take us to her." With that, the group made it's way out of the swamp, and into the Ice Mountain Range. 


	8. A Reunion and a Departure

****

Chapter Eight-A Reunion and a Departure

"I…I don't know!" Connan sputtered, as the whip came down on him again. "I thought she would be back by now!" 

"I don't believe this! Senara of all people!" Razul growled. "Do something with that squalling brat! That crying is nerve racking!" 

"Yes sir!" Connan walked over to the net. "Do you want a beating?! Shut your mouth!" 

"'rama……." Marcella buried her face in her hands. 

"Kurama can't save you now. It's been more than three days. You're as good as lunch!" 

"No! No eats me…." Marcella curled up in a tight ball, quivering in terror. 

"Oh yes! That's exactly my master will do with you." Connan spat on her. "Little girls like you shouldn't even be allowed to exsist!" 

"That's enough." A soft, angry voice spoke up from behind Connan. 

Connan turned around. "Who…..Kurama?!" 

The red head narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? Certainly you are not he who is called Razul?" 

"I….I'm Connan. Master Razul has gone for his noon walk." Connan stood in front of the net. "I cannot allow you to have her." He added firmly. 

"I suggest you move it, Peewee,before I blast you." A boy of about fourteen stepped up beside Kurama. 

"Who the hell are you?" Connan demanded. 

"Trust me, you don't want to find out. Now hand her over!" Yusuke glared at him. 

"I've strict orders not to." Connan replied.

"Oh for….Connan, _I_ will blast you if you don't move! That child is in the middle of something that she had absolutely nothing to do with!" Senara faced off with him. "You remember our sister Tannie, don't you?" 

"B-botan?! She died…." Connan crossed his arms. 

"Of course she's not dead! She's here in front of you, you idiot!" Senara shoved him off balance, and cut Marcella free. "Go on,Little one. There is your Kurama." 

"Senara! You're going to be put to death for betrayal!" Connan yelped. 

"So be it. At least I will have a clear conscience." Senara glowered at him. "You could do with a dose of reality. We're nothing to Razul. Just puppets." 

"You lie!" Connan screamed. "You know we're taken care of!" 

"Well, I know I will be. I'm leaving to work with Tannie." 

"You're what?!" He blinked. 

"Leaving. Koenma's short staffed." 

"Koenma….." Connan growled.

"Rama!" Marcella ran right into Kurama's open arms, burying her face in his chest. 

"Hey, Sweetheart…." Kurama's heart was wrenching with pain, at the sight of all the cuts and scrapes on his baby. He held her tightly to him. As he was looking her over, his frown turned into a smile. "Look, Hiei. She's acquired a tail." 

"So, she did take after your friend." Hiei smiled. 

"'rama,wooks. Habe kail wike Tita." 

"I see….." Kurama closed his eyes. So, Marcella didn't know that everyone aside from himself and her were dead. "It's a very nice tail. It suits you." He added. He wondered where this Razul was. 

"Kurama….perhaps you ought to let me take her back with me to headquarters….she doesn't need to be around while you're fighting with Razul." Botan spoke up suddenly. 

"No…..no weave…." Marcella pleaded,clinging to Kurama tighter. 

"Botan is right, young one." Kurama said slowly. He could feel himself about to transform into Youko Kurama. That just might scare her. "It is too perilous for you to remain with me. I want you to go with Botan and Senara." 

"tay….." Marcella's eyes filled with tears. "You toming toos?" 

Kurama shook his head. "No,Baby. But I will return to you, as soon as I can." He handed her to Botan, and took off to find Razul. The other three boys followed close behind. Soon after that, Botan left with Senara, to return the child to safer grounds. 


	9. The Final Fight

****

Chapter Nine-The Final Fight

"This is ridiculous. We're in the middle of nowhere, and this Razul hasn't shown any signs of himself." Yusuke remarked twenty minutes later. 

"Patience is a virtue. Of course he will not come out. He knows he's in for a rude awakening." The silver haired fox-demon Youko Kurama replied. Of course,his sudden appearance from within Suichi had long since stopped surprising the group. "He will pay dearly for hurting my child." 

"Eh…correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't she Kurama's god daughter?" Kuwabara asked. 

"Yes, of course. However,her blood is that of my kin. Therefore,I also lay claims to her." Youko nodded. "Now for Razul." He pulled two thick stemmed roses out of his soft white kimono. "Stay back, all of you." He tossed the first one to his left; the second to his right. "If you dare to attack me, Razul, you will be sorry." 

"Huh? I don't see anybody. Is he insane?" Kuwabara looked around frantically, as if he'd missed something. 

"No. Stop talking, it only adds to your stupidity." Hiei muttered. "He does not see him either, only senses him." 

"Watch your mouth,half-pint!" Kuwabara glared at him. 

"Hush, both of you." Youko gave his two companions a look, then looked up at Yusuke. "If you do not want to risk being hurt, I would suggest we part ways here." 

"No. We came here together, we will leave here together." Yusuke confirmed. "Razul hurt us all, by hurting you." 

"Eh….Urameshi, are you sure that's such a good idea? You know how strong Kurama is in this form…." 

"What the matter, half wit? Scared, are we?" Hiei smirked. 

"I ain't scared of nothin'!" Kuwabara replied defensively. 

"Would you two mind taking this babyish quarreling elsewhere? There is too much at stake for such nonsense." Youko's voice was silky,cold. 

"Eh….sorry,Kurama." Kuwabara kept giving Hiei dirty looks to his back though. 

"Well, where are you, Kurama? I've got a few words for you!" A growling voice spoke up suddenly. 

"I assure you, I'm right here, Razul." Youko's thin,icy voice replied, as he turned to his opponent. "Thorny Cage!" Instantly, the two stiff roses began to extend, forming a tight barricade of thorns around Razul. "Any which way you move, the cage will shift. So you see, there will be no escaping the wrath you will feel from me." 

"H-how did you become so strong?! You could not do such a thing before when I last saw you!" Razul's astonishment was clear. 

"No…. I could not. However,it was not I you met. That was Suichi, my human counterpart. I am Youko Kurama." The fox-demon produced a white rose now. "Now do tell me why you took my goddaughter. If I don't like your answer, I'll have to punish you." 

"Huh?! What's the rose going to do for you?" Razul was staring at the silver haired Youko,perplexed. 

"I would advise you to answer my question, lest you find out the hard way." Youko replied calmly. 

"I took her for two reasons. One, to get this "Suichi" back for betraying my brother, and two, I like children for dinner." 

"Wrong answers, my friend." Youko chuckled to himself softly. "Suichi did not betray your brother. Gouki never asked him what he planned to do with his Artifact." 

"That is true, nor did I." Hiei added. "But I also learned a long time ago that Kurama does as he will." 

"And your second answer is unacceptable because it is barbaric." Youko continued. "Now, you are about to witness power that you've never felt before!" He flung the rose out to the side. "Rose Whip Thorn Wheel!" The whip formed itself into a wheel,as it rotated around Youko's arm. "Release!" The wheel of thorns whizzed towards Razul's thorn prison. It sliced through the thorny bars. 

"H-hey!" Razul tried to dodge the whirring of the wheel. 

"The more you dodge, the stronger it becomes." Youko informed him, taking a step back as the demon,and his wheel ran past. "I would suggest you accept your fate, and pay for the crime which you committed against my child." 

"I didn't really hurt her! Please don't kill me!" Razul pleaded, as he dodged the wheel's second attempt to get him. 

"I have no mercy." Youko extended his hand. "Return!" The wheel automatically returned, slackening into to the Rose Whip once more. "The last person I killed took four days to die. Fortunately for you, I do not have the time to play with you." He snapped his whip across the demon's neck, slicing his head clear off. 

"Remind me never to hurt his family….." Yusuke muttered, turning to go. 

"Wait a moment. That won't kill him. He is of a different breed than his brother." Youko said. "Yusuke, use your spirit gun." 

Yusuke looked at the fox-demon, then nodded. "Alright." He prepared to use it,and when the head was blown up, he gasped. "There were little demons in him! Gross!" 

"Quite." Hiei agreed, as he stepped on a few. 

"That takes care of him. Now Suichi must return to Marcella. I'm sure she is desperate need of comfort." Youko stated. He vanished, and in his place, stood Kurama, in his human form. "Come. We go to her now." 

"Are you feeling a lot better, Kurama?" Hiei asked him as they started back. 

"Much better, Love. Thank you for being there, Hiei." Kurama smiled at him. "I can't wait to properly introduce you to Marcella." 

The apparition chuckled. "I'm sure we'll get along fine. Let's just get to her first." 

Kurama nodded, and after flicking the last of his rose stem out of his hand, led the group out of the village, and towards the bottom of the mountains. 


	10. One Big Family

****

Chapter Ten-One Big Family

"Come on, Marcella….he'll be home soon. Don't worry." Botan was trying her best to calm the child down, but it didn't seem to be doing any good. The child merely cried more. 

"That's enough, Marcella. There is no need for the tears." Senara picked the girl up, and cuddled her. "Nobody here wants to hurt you. They're going to be your family now." 

"Not 'rama?" Marcella asked, her eyes widening. How could there be a family without her Kurama?

"Of course Kurama too!" Senara hastened to add, seeing her tears about to start again. "He's making sure the people that hurt you can't hurt anyone else." 

"I think someone needs a little nap. Allow me." Kurama stood in the door, looking exhausted. 

"Rama!" Marcella's eyes lit up, and she scrambled down from Senara's arms. 

"Hey Baby….." Kurama scooped her up, clinging to her tightly. "No one will be taking you away from me ever again." 

"Are you going to give us a formal introduction?" Hiei asked quietly. He and the other Spirit Detectives were standing behind the pair. 

"Oh of course." Kurama turned around. "Marcella, this is Hiei. You remember I told you about him?" 

"Uh huh. You loves him." Marcella said, grinning at the fire apparition. 

"Yes, I love him very much." Kurama agreed. 

"It is a pleasure to meet the youngster that's made my best friend so happy." Hiei nodded to the child. 

"This is Yusuke. He's a nice guy." Kurama continued to introduce his other two friends. "They are all going to be our family now, Sweetheart." 

"You'll learn to love us." Yusuke gave her thumbs up, before heading into the kitchen. 

Kurama chuckled now. "Come on upstairs with us Hiei." Kurama turned, and carried his baby to the room he was going to now be sharing with her. 

Hiei followed. "Kurama..is she going to be staying in your room?" 

"For the time being, yes. I haven't decided how to ask Koenma for another room." 

"You could always just ask me." Koenma appeared in the hallway. "I told you before if you needed anything for her to ask. As for a room, it's already taken care of. Botan and her sister went out, and bought stuff for a nursery and a playroom for her." 

Kurama was impressed. "Well,now…see, Marcella? They've been ready for you for a while." 

Koenma smiled. "She really is precious. Can I hold her?" 

Kurama consented, and let the fifteen year old form of Koenma take Marcella. 

"Hey there, Cella…I'm Koenma. I rule here." 

"enma?" Marcella asked, trying to pronounce the name right. 

"Close enough." Koenma chuckled, and petted her hair. "You're welcome to come see me if you need anything, okay?" 

"tay…." She yawned sleepily. 

"I think you've had plenty of excitement the last couple of days. It's time for sleep." Koenma held her out to Kurama, but it was Hiei who took her. 

"Kurama,why don't we put her in your room, just for now." 

"A good idea." Kurama led them into his room now. 

Hiei laid Marcella down, and tucked her into Kurama's bed. "You sleep good now." He got up,and followed Kurama over to the window. "Are you okay,Sweetheart?" 

"I almost lost her, Hiei. Losing her would've been losing a piece of myself." 

"But you didn't…you also taught those cruel bastards a valuable lesson." Hiei wrapped an arm around Kurama's waist. "She is home now, and safe." 

"I know. She would not have made it home, without your quick thinking. I was ready to use the Forlorn Hope to get her back." 

"It was logical, not quick thinking. You were too frantic to see straight, so I had to do it for you." Hiei told him. "It doesn't matter now. She is safe, and in time, she will be just as happy here as she was there." 

"She will be. Especially when you take her for ice cream tomorrow." Kurama smiled down at the shorter demon. 

"Who said I would do that?" Hiei teased. "Of course, you will join us." 

"Of course." Kurama laughed to himself. Hiei would be a fine parental figure for Marcella. He was sure of it. "Come on. Let's let her sleep. Besides, we still have to file that report on Connan and Razul." 

"Whatever happened to Connan? I don't recall seeing him after we left the village." Hiei followed Kurama downstairs.

"He was taken into custody by Koenma's guards, I believe. Senara will probably be pardoned." 

"Yes. She did us a great service by keeping Marcella safe." Hiei agreed. "Well,I should go unwind. I will see you tomorrow, Babe." 

"You too,Honey. Good night." Kurama walked into his office, to write up the report. When he sat down, he finally had a chance to release his anxieties. Marcella was safe, and he was still alive. In addition, they had found a permanent home with Koenma's team of detectives. Things were right in the world for him and Marcella again. He only hoped they would remain that way. 

(A/n:And that concludes my very first Yu Yu Hakusho adventure. Tell me what you think! Don't worry, I'm already planning an all new story, this one based on Hiei. See you soon!) 


End file.
